The present invention relates to a wall panel arrangement, especially suitable for interior construction in buildings, such wall panel arrangement having one or more wall panels constructed of a bearing profile comprising U or C profiles which are especially of metal, but preferably of steel or plastic. On both sides of the wall panel arrangement are affixed covering sheets, preferably of gypsum board. Between such sheets there is a filling comprising a heat and/or acoustic insulation material, preferably mineral wool. A bracing device is located on one or more bearing frame edges, such bracing device serving to compensate for unevennesses in the dimensions between the wall panel and the building structure accommodating such wall panel, whereby one or more parts of the bearing frame is or can be recessed in relation to one or more edges of one or more covering sheets.